My writer is my roomate
by Bilance
Summary: Having difficulty writing out his heroine's character. A writer's prayer was answered when his heroine appeared right before his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

I had no idea how I got here. The moment I opened my eyes I found myself sitting on a desk with stacks of paper strewn on the wooden floors. A soft groan came from a fallen chair. I gasped, hopping off the desk and rushed to the man lying on the floor.

"Oh my are you hurt?" I asked with concern, helping the man up by the hand. That was when I noticed that my hands looked fairer than his and smaller too.

Still rubbing the side of his head the man managed to open his eyes. I sighed, relieved that he wasn't severely injured. However I would like to know where I am.

"Hey mister how I got here or where am I?" I requested whilst looking around then I noticed a single bed by the wall. I turned back to him and found that he was still staring at me wide-eyed. I blinked.

"Hey are you-" Without warning a pair of hands held my waist and head as I was pulled into an embrace. Stiffened in shock I pushed him away.

"Mister w-what are you doing?" I cried with my cheeks flushed red. However he didn't say a word. He was just staring at me in awe which was starting to creep me out. Also the silence was starting to make me extremely uncomfortable.

I looked down at the floor and found a piece of paper under my foot. I picked it up. On it was a story of group of people in an alternate technologically advance world. Oddly enough my name was in it. Neecho.

"You're.. You're Neecho aren't you?" The man asked. I nodded.

"Is your favourite food waffles with whip cream and chocolate syrup?" He asked. How does he know that?

"Yes why?" I asked with my head cocked to the side.

"One sec." He ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. But that didn't stop the yelling of joy from reaching my ears. I had no idea what he was celebrating about or maybe my appearance had made him crazy.

While he was still out of the room, I decided to help him clean up a little. His bedroom was a mess despite its small and easily maintainable size. There were empty sweet wrappers lying around amongst the paper. Picking them up, I threw them into a paper bin under his desk. At the corner of my eye I spotted a wrapper under his bed, I reached under it and found out there were other things down there.

Curious of what it could be, I pulled out what looked like a magazine with a women in a bikini. There were no dust on it either so it must be recent. Perhaps he has a girlfriend and was trying to find what girls like to wear. Maybe I could help out with that. I began to flip the pages and my blood froze.

"I can't believe you're real and in my bedroom!" I jumped at the voice of the devil standing by the door. I spun around and flashed a cheerful smile as I hid the magazine behind my back. As he continued to ramble in excitement, I slid the magazine down my back and onto the floor where I kicked it back under the bed.

"It's getting late," the man said with stifled a yawn. "You can have my bed for tonight."

No thanks I rather sleep on the floor!

 **So what did you think of the story? Ever had an OC that you created that you really like? Do share how it would be like for you if your OC actually appeared in front of you. I look forward to reading your comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the sofa I pulled at the pillow that the man spared me from his house. I still wondered why I appeared in this man's house or rather how I lived before coming here. I know I have friends but yet when I'm here it feels like they don't exist… That's a scary thought.

A clink on the table alerted me to a glass of milk being set onto the table.

"Um here you go," the man said. I gratefully accepted the glass and thanked the man happily. I took a sip and set the glass down.

"May I know your name mister?" I asked.

"You want to know my name?" He asked in perplex. I nodded.

"Kevin," he said and reached out his hand. Oh does he want his cup back? I reached my hand out and grabbed the glass of milk, swiftly chugging it down and passed the it to him.

"Thanks for the drink Kevin."

"Uh you're welcome," Kevin replied awkwardly and went back to the kitchen. A yawn escaped my mouth just as my eyelids began to feel heavy. However I kept myself awake till Kevin comes back so that I could bid him goodnight.

"Good night," I chirped as Kevin reentered the room. All of a sudden he hugged me with his arms squeezing my body. Is this how people bid each other good night here? Just then I felt a finger trail down my spine. I gasped, pushing him away and gave him a swift right hook to the face.

"What are you trying to do with me?" I screamed as my face burned bright red.

"W-wait it was an accident!" Kevin quickly said with his hands raised up.

"You have ten seconds." I growled and I watched him scrambled back into his bedroom and shut the door. I sighed and reached to my side to turn of the lamp before curling up on the sofa with pillow in hand. That pervert. And with that thought in mind, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

If only I could actually sleep. The air had gone icy cold and I found myself shivering unconditionally despite zipping up my mandarin collar. I tried switching into different sleeping positions but it didn't work. In fact lying flat on my back might have caused my nose to get runny. I could only curl myself into a tight ball and hope that my body would pass out soon.

Just then something thick and heavy landed on me, blocking off the cold air. Finally I could sleep soundly. But just before I do, I poked my head out of the sheets in search of the kind soul that had gave me that blanket. However there was no one. I disappeared back under the sheets and went to sleep with a small smile. He maybe a weirdo but at least he's kind and generous. I think I won't mind spending a bit more time with him.


	3. Chapter 3

It's already 9 am and Kevin's still was still not up yet. I took my eyes off the clock on the wall to the closed doors of Kevin's bedroom and my stomach rumbled. I went to knock on the door.

"Hey you in there?" I called out. No response. I pounded on the door. Nothing came. Which gave me half a mind of kick the door down. What kind of slob is he that he still isn't up despite being so late in the morning.

A sudden knock brought my attention to the door at the other end of the room.

"Hey could you help me open door." It was Kevin's voice. I opened the door to find him standing in a trench coat despite the sunny weather.

"Got you food." He said, setting down a paper bag on the table. I reached into the bag and pulled out a sandwich. I took a bite. It tasted plain with just a soft poached egg inside it but food's food.

"Later we're heading out to get you some clothes with a friend of mine. If you don't mind, I'm not sure what girls like to wear." He said as I finished up my sandwich.

"But I don't mind what I wear, I'm already grateful enough that you're even getting me clothes to change into." I replied. Kevin leaned over the table and reached out his hand, hovering above me head as I looked at him confused. A blush rushed across his face and his hand swiftly retracted.

"I think we should get going."

We stood outside the shopping mall that was a few streets away from Kevin's as we waited for his friend.

"So what's your friend like?" I asked staring at the people walking into the mall.

"She's a nice person," Kevin replied. An image of a beautiful soft spoken but caring woman came into mind. Then I spotted a short haired women wearing a dress with high heels walking towards us. Our eyes met and she smiled. I smiled back and waved as she… walked by into the mall.

"Oh she's here," Kevin said as he waved at the people walking towards us. A fat blonde in shirt and jeans waved back.

"Hello miss," I greeted with a smile.

"Did your niece just come back from sports meet?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah," Kevin replied and the woman chuckled.

"What does she mean by sports meet?" I whispered to kevin.

"I think it's your sporty outfit and white shoes that looks a school uniform."

"Hello, I'm Sally." The woman said with her hand stretched out to me. I just smiled with my hands still kept behind my back. Then she took one of my hand and shook it. I had to admit I was slightly irked by her action.

"Wow your hand's so soft," Sally comment happily and she rubs my hand in between hers. Much to my discomfort. Just before she could move up to my arm. I swiftly yanked my hand away and hid behind Kevin, clutching onto his coat tightly and glared at Sally. Kevin chuckled.

"Now that everyone's here I think we should go in," Kevin suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm what to get…" Sally wondered out loud as she scanned the aisles of clothing.

"You have an odd taste in friends." I commented as I watched her getting all touchy with the clothes. Kevin shrugged.

"She's the only person I could speak freely with," He replied. A playful grin crossed my lips as I gave him a nudge.

"Do you like her?" To my amusement, Kevin's face burned as he stammered in protest.

"Hey how about this one?" Sally interrupted. I stared at the crocodile hoodie in disgust.

"No I hate animals," I stated and turned away.

"Meanie," Sally pouted and walked away.

"Did you just say that you hate animals?" A horrified voice cried in outrage. I spun around to a finger being pointed inches from my face.

"Yes I did, what's wrong?" I asked to a girl wearing a pair of big round glasses. Behind her a crowd had gathered, some even taking out their phones.

"What's wrong is that people like you should kill yourself." She said. An insult began to form into my head but I bit my tongue and kept my mouth shut.

"You have no respect for other living things. You… You take the lives of animals and destroy their homes just for your own desire." I blinked. What's she saying? I haven't done any harm to anyone much less anything. With more and more people gathering around us, I noticed the girl's knees shaking.

"So… So shame on you!" She cried, earning a few mutters of approval. A chuckle escaped my lips and I looked up to stared right into her eyes.

"For someone who talks a lot about other humans, a parasite like you should be the one to be erased from mankind." I retorted. She raised her hand and slapped me across the cheek. I caught her hand.

"Don't be foolish," I growled, releasing her hand. The girl quickly broke into tears and ran off. I scoffed and glared off the remaining crowd. Kevin gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I shrugged his hands off. Why was he trying to console me? I won. I set the girl in her place and even made her cry… Then why am i feeling so miserable.

"Hey why don't you try this outfit, bet it would look really cute on you." Sally chirped as she held up a blue tank top with a jacket.

"Did I go overboard?" I muttered, lowering my head in shame. "I said something I shouldn't have."

"No, that woman deserves it . Don't let someone like her bother you." Kevin said.

"But she made it look like I'm the bad guy," I whined in protest.

"Well you did go kinda far when insulting her." Sally added.

"What are you doing? Sally just go doing something else, you're not helping." Kevin hissed.

"Sorry I retarded," Sally apologized and went off to find more clothes.

"Don't think about it anymore okay? Someone like her isn't worth feeling bad for." Kevin consoled. I gave a small nod to tell I understood. But I just can't bring myself to smile anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are you bringing me?" I asked as I brisk walk up to Kevin.

"Getting you something to cheer you up," Kevin replied, stopping in front of an ice cream shop. I wasn't hungry nor did i craved to have something sweet to eat though. He turned to me and handed me a cone of ice cream. A sweet and milky taste coated my tongue. I blinked.

"What's this?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Milk ice cream," Kevin replied. "Wait for me at the bench."

I exitted the shade of the floors above to the shade from the trees above and sat on a bench beneath the trees.

"Enjoying your time in this world? No don't turn around." A gruff voice said behind me.

"You're the one with the hood over your head right?" I giggled.

"No. Meet me here or your writer over there gets it." I bit bitterly into the cone and stood up.

"Don't bring my friend into this," I growled.

"Meet me here at 11pm and we'll have no problems." He answered simply.

"Hey Neecho let's go," Kevin called out.

We returned to the clothing store where Sally at the front with her hands placed on her hips. She didn't look happy.

"Ice cream?" I tried with childish smile as I offered mine. She stared at me in a mix of disgust and shock. Kill me.

"Your niece's weird," She commented as a dagger of insults stabbed me in the chest. "And you never buy me ice cream." She continued at Kevin.

"I will treat you one after we get her clothes." Kevin replied. Despite the fancy outfits the stores had to offer, I opted for clothes that were decent but comfortable to wear. Mainly sporty outfits. Not before long it's was time to head home.

Time past in a blink in an eye in the mall. But it was dead empty compared to its earlier crowded self. I paced under the moonlight restlessly. It's a shame the ice cream shop's closed like the rest.

"I knew you came," The rough voice echoed. I looked around, trying to locate the source of the voice. A pair of hands grabbed onto my waist and my vision went upside down as my head slammed onto the hard concrete floor.

Without any time to recover, a thick hand grabbed my ankle and I was thrown across the floor. The floors above erupted into cheers and jeers. I groaned and laid on the floor. In a blur a leg came into my vision. I brought my hands up, barely catching it.

Holding onto the attackers ankle. I punched above his ankle, dropping him. I rolled away and got to my feet. The burly man got up too. With his hands in a fist and above his head, he moved towards me.

Sliding out a leg and resting my body weight on the other bent one, I got into my battle stance with my hands held in front of me. He threw a straight punch and I dissolved it with my own. However my hands were a tad short from his chest. He grabbed my hand and rolled back. With his leg acting like a spring on my stomach I was thrown to a bin.

I winced, holding onto the fallen bin to help me to my feet. The man wasted no chance to throw a hook at me. I anticipated it with a side block and received an uppercut to the jaw. My feet was lifted off the ground and my back arched as I flew above him.

He seemed to be basking in the moment as he stood in his pose. A perfect opportunity for me to strike back. In mid air, I twisted my body and whipped my leg across his face. It connected nicely with a loud smack as he stumbled back a few steps from the impact.

Like how he did to me, I didn't give him a chance to recover. I swiftly stepped in and threw a rapid flow of punches into the middle of his chest. In desperation, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for a knee to the gut. I blocked the impact. He released me and I darted back. In my haste, I tripped on a can and he lunged me to ground. Gasping for air, I rolled away. The man lunged at me once more, this time wrapping his python like fingers around my neck.

Swiftly wrapping my arm over his I spun my back to him, breaking his hold. With his hands still trapped I yanked him forward and delivered an elbow to his bearded face. He dropped onto floor and didn't get up. The crowd erupted into cheers as two black tentacle appendages dragged the man away.

"Congrats you passed. Meet us at the neighborhood school tomorrow night." The rough voice said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I demanded, irked by applause following his speech. But no one responded at the mall felt empty again.


End file.
